I Finally Found You
by nadia1180
Summary: Jacob had been running away from his sadistic boyfriend. Only to get himself beaten countless time by his boyfriend. Believing that his life is meaningless and unworthy, he met a vampire. That vampire is the one and only Edward Cullen. Will Edward help this poor boy from his awful live? Find out what happens next! Warnings : M/M, typos, MPREG in the future chaps ;)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N : So, I didn't know I will post a new story so fast. Well, this is my first time writing a multy-chaps story. So, hope you guys enjoyed it. XD)**

**Warnings : M/M, bottom! Jacob, no Sam, the wolves are just Jacob and his boyfriend. Want to know who is this so-called boyfriend, read it! ;)**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, it's rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

Jacob Black was running. Running away from his sadistic boyfriend, ex-boyfriend.

He can't stand the way his ex-boyfriend came home drunk with bunch of some hot girls and slept with them. Called him in the middle of his job and tried to threatened him if he doesn't come home and have sex with him immediately.

Pretended to be a nice, kind boyfriend when they were infront of others, but was a sadist when they were alone. How will their relationship progress if all he can do was just stopping him and telling him to stop sleeping with others?

Even when he tried to fought back and phased, their fight ended with Jacob on the ground, unconscious.

He'll just got beat up. He chose to phased, ran away from him and make a new relationship with other person.

Tears were slipping away from his eyes. He remembered about him when he was a gentle and a kind person. Always got kissed and caressed by him everytime he got home from his work, never leaving him alone.

However, time flies and he started to change. He was rude all of the sudden, making Jacob as his slave. Worst of all, he cheated on Jacob and didn't care if Jacob was hurt and heartbroken.

_**Don't you dare run away from me Jake! I'm gonna rip your fucking ass to pieces after I catch you!**_ Shouted him from metres away, running to Jake's direction**. (A/N : This so-called boyfriend had phased. So they can telephaty with each other.)**

_**What?! I'm not afraid of you! I'm in charged for myself, my body isn't yours!**_ Shouted Jacob back.

_**No you don't! YOU are my boyfriend! I'm also in charge of making you stay with me and I'm gonna do it the hard way if you ran away from me! So don't even tried to escape from me Jake! **_Shouted him, now was a few couple metres away.

Jacob ran through the woods even faster than before. He doesn't want him to catch up with him, that cheating asshole.

Unfortunately, he was to focused about his furious ex-boyfriend and hit his foot by some branches that fell on the ground. He rolled to the bottom of the ground. Whimpering and howling as his body was connected to the hard solid ground. Then phased back to human.

His boyfriend was a little faster and stronger than him. He catch up with Jake after a few seconds.

"Ugh! Don't go near me! I had enough of you!" Yelled Jacob.

His boyfriend phased back and took a step forward. He kept moving forward to Jacob's direction. Jacob tried to stand up but failed because of his broken leg, it was healed but the position of his bone wasn't right. He tried to punch hard to his face when they got one metre away from each other.

Jake's fist was grabbed with his boyfriend's hand. While his other hand grabbed his waist and pressed his body to his boyfriend.

He pulled Jacob to a rough, meaningless kiss which draw bloods at Jacob lips. Jacob growled.

"Get, away, from, me! You damn cheating bastard!" Shouted Jake.

"Shut your mouth up. Now, I'm gonna give your body a wonderful love making session." Explained his boyfriend. Dark, lust eyes were glaring over Jacob's body. It made Jake shivered.

"Help! Somebody! This person is trying to rape me!" Cried Jake. Failed to punch and kicked him because of his condition.

"Nobody's gonna listen to you Jake." He chuckled, "We're in the middle of he forest, and no one's gonna stop me from fucking your sweet-tight asshole."

His grip on Jake's waist was tighter than before. It made his skin bruised. Whimper came from Jacob's mouth. Only made his ex-boyfriend horny than ever.

_**What am I gonna do?**_ Said Jacob in his heart, tears were streaming down his face. Hiccups and sobs were heard. _**I chose the wrong person, and I regret this.. **_

His world became blurry and dark when his boyfriend hit his head with a wooden stick. He collapsed.

TBC...

-o0o-

A/N : Well, this is my first multy-chaps story. Hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if I gave you guys a confusion about his boyfriend and Jacobs turn to speak. If you wanna know who is this ex-boyfriend that Jacob called sadist and what's gonna happen next, read! xD Spare me!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thank you all for reviewing my story (: I'm so excited right now! Well, this is the second chapter. This chapter is dark, abused and tortured Jacob is in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Warnings : M/M, raped.**

Jacob opened his eyes. He blinked a few times then looked around him. He was in a room, the room was dark. The only light that was available was above his head, shone bright at him. Like an examination room. His body shivered. "Ugh!" He groaned. He felt his head was going to explode from throbbing. He tried to rub his painful head, where he hit him, hard.

However, before he can reach his head, he heard a "clink" sound from a chain. Chain? His eyes bulged, he was tied up in a bed. Legs were spread wide, each leg is at the end of the mattress, and his hands were above his head tied with chains around it. Showing his exposed body.

He blushed, he moved his head. He looked to the right and left, trying to find something that can release him from the chains. As his head moved, he can feel something on his neck, rubbing against his skin. **Why is there a collar in my neck?**

Chuckled was heard from the corner of the room. Jacob gasped, "Who's there?". "Well well well, my little Jakey. Being tied up in my bed is fun right? You look so sexy there." The person moved to Jake's direction, his shadow was beggining to dissapear as he approached the bed.

"Paul, you shit head! What are you doing here?" Jacob growled.

"I told you, I'm gonna fuck your tight hole." Said Paul.

Jacob shivered, hearing his hoarse voice when he said that. "Stop! Don't come near me!" He tried to phased but fail. The collar stopped him from phasing. He trashed on the bed, tried to make Paul stop right there.

Paul approached him slowly, putting his hand to Jacob's built stomach. Fingers traced from his stomach to his neck. A push was felt by Jacob as Paul's hand grabbed his neck, he gasped. "You are so beautiful when you're at this condition." Smiled Paul. "Stop! Fuck yo-"

He was stopped. Paul punched him at his jaw, his head faced up from the punched. "Stop your bullshit." Ordered Paul. He was getting angry at him.

Jake's corner lips were covered with a dark crimson liquid. Flowing from his mouth. He doesn't want to get beaten again. Once was enough, so he stopped talking.

Paul's hand was rubbing Jacob's cock. Traced his finger around the tip of the cock. Circling it and grabbed it. Jacob moaned, Paul's thumb was circling around the tip of it and pressed hard. His other hand was still on Jake's neck, making sure to keep Jacob's upper body on the bed.

He squeezed his cock and made his submissive groaned, then he pumped the cock hard. So hard thai it made Jake's back arched and bucked his hips.. His other hand moved to his hard nipple. Pinching it and rubbing it. While Paul's mouth bit Jacob's inner thigh, drawing bruised to it. So he can leave a mark at his submissive body.

"Ple- AH Paul, stop UGH it! AH!" Moaned Jacob, his was breathing short. Chest rise up and down from the pleasure that Paul was giving him. He trashed his legs. Tried to kick him and covered his private area. No to avail, Paul's hand leaved his hard nipples and grabbed his thigh, squeezing it.

"OUCH! Stop it!" Cried Jacob. Paul just squeezed his thigh more harder and made a shut-the-fuck-up-and-don't-interfere-with-me face.

Paul's hand was pumping his cock, hard. Jacob stopped complaining and prayed that this will be over soon. His other hand hand grabbed his sack and rubbing it. Jacob was in hell, he didn't want this yet the pleasure was so amazing. He only moaned. **God, please stop this monster from fucking me! **He was reaching climax but suddenly, Paul stopped.

Jacob was surprised, no way he'll gonna leave him like this. His hand stopped pumping his amazingly hard cock. **That's strange, maybe he changed his mind and he want to stop doing this.**

"Pa-". A lips were pressed to his. Jacob cried. He didn't want this to happened. Tears were streaming down from his face. Paul's mouth forced Jake to open his. Yet Jacob was shutting his mouth up, screw this! Paul growled deep, sending Jacob's body shiveres from his spine. Paul's hand grabbed Jake's sack and hold it roughly. Putting his finger between the sack and made it apart from each other.

Jacob screamed. The pain was unbelievable, it's like having your lower body crushed. Then, Paul put his lips again to Jacob's and his tounge was exploring his inner mouth. However, Paul's hand didn't stop, but made it apart more far. Jacob screamed in his mouth. Heavy tears were running down to cheeks.

"Please Paul, I beg you!" Cried Jacob, sobs were heard in the room. He can't stand this.

"Shut up! Don't whine like a cheap-ass whore."

Paul put his finger to his Jake's glistening skin, covered with sweat. Traced it down again, but this time to his hole. He poked the entrance then pushed his finger deep to his ass. Sobs were replaced with moans. "Paul, I said stop!"

Without warning, a big cock was poking his entrance. It replaced the finger so fast, that it didn't made Jacob's hole loose. It pushed deep, thrusting hard without asking Jacob to move.

Jacob screamed again, his voice sounded hoarse. From all the screaming and crying. Paul's hands both reached his two nipples and squeezed it. It didn't change the fact that Jacob's was still in pain. His thrust became harder and harder. Blood was gushing from his hole and it didn's stop Paul from doing it. All that can Jacob did was crying and screaming, while his hands and feet were useless from the chain.

Jacob was in a unbearable pain that his eyes were started to closed. He even haven't cummed yet. **This is too much.. **The last thing he felt is a hot liquid was gushing in to his inside and then he closed his eyes and fell to the bed.

TBC...

**A/N : Yay, finally finished this chapter. So hard for me to write about Jacob when he was in pain. And... his boyfriend was Paul, I hoped you didn't get mad at me for making him the antagonist. Also, I've tried hard to make the raped scene the best. So Spare me XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hey guys, I just wanna say that English isn't my mother tounge and I'm still new to this site. You will find many typos and grammar mistakes, but thank you so much for your reviews from the previous chapter. Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer : I owned nothing!**

**Warnings : Slight M/M**

Jacob woke up. He felt lighter than before. He looked his whole body to find a collar and chains again, but realized that there was no chains on him. Paul must had took away the chains and threw it from his house. He pulled himself up to a sitting position. He groaned, his sore ass was throbbing painfully. His legs was useless, too tired to move his legs from the mattress. He felt something sticky on his lower body. A displeasing scent was smelled by Jake, like the smell of a dead fish. It stinks. He noticed his ass was still covered with his dried cum and blood mixed together.

He shifted his body to the right. Put his legs to the side of the mattress and shivered as his feet was connected to the cold floor. He also noticed that his legs that broke was healed in the right position. He stood up with his trembling legs and walked to the bathroom. He took a towel and poured some waters to it. He cleaned up his body which had been injured and wounded by Paul.

Since his past were filled with Paul, it was a common thing to sleep, eat, and shower without asking permission. So, he took a hot-short shower to eased his depression. He closed his eyes, water and tears streamed down to his face. He put his palm to his face. He couldn't contain his fear, sadness, and confusion that he'd been through. Not after what was happened.

_**Screw this, I'm gonna kill him after what was happened yesterday.. **_Sadness and fear was found in Jacob's eyes, but soon replaced with anger, disdain, and disgust.

His snapped out from his mind and blinked. _**No-no-no... I don't want to get beaten again. I-I have to escaped from this terrible place. To a place that is far away from him, I need to get out! **_He ran out from the bathroom with towel wrapped around his waist. Then quickly opened a cabinet that was filled with a lot of clothes. He snatched a tight, dark blue v-neck shirt and a black navy jeans.

He grabbed a bag and put the clothes inside.

Since he woke up, Paul was gone. Hunting some animals for food. That was his chance to escaped! He opened the door, where the scent of fresh air soon was smelled by Jacob.

_**Haah, I missed this scent. **_He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, phasing was hard for him last night. He usually phased and turned to a werewolf in a nanoseconds. This time, it was hard. A figure of a wolf was on his mind. Focusing the figure to phased.

Even though his legs were still limp from last night, it didn't stop him to phased. In, out, in, out and finally. He phased. His enormous teeth bit the belt of the bag and wrapped them in his arms. Since he did that everytime he phased. It was a piece of cake.

He ran as fast as he could.

-o0o-

He grabbed the doorknob. Getting ready to hunt animals blood.

"Emmett, I'm going to hunt. Wanna join?" Asked him.

"Nah man. I promised Rosalie to watch Dark Skies." Said Emmett. Yeah right. Edward gave him a you-know-I-can-read-minds stare. Emmett just smiled. "Come on man. You know what I'm gonna do." Explained Emmett.

"Come on Em! You know I'm not gonna make out with you if you keep talking with him." Whined Rosalie, as she approached her husband. Then put her hands to Emmett's shoulder and kissed him.

Bitch.

While Emmet just stared at her with dark, lusted eyes and growled when her hands moved to Emmett's lower body. Rubbing her hand on his private area. He grabbed her side of the waist and began to kissed her fiercely. Edward, that was disgusted by what was just happened, disapeared in a matter of seconds. _**They're jerks, especially Rosalie. That she-devil.**_

He jumped to the branches of trees. Searched some deers and mountain lions blood for his meals. He stopped moving when he heard a broken branch fell to the ground. Just couple meters away from him. He changed to a careful and defensive position, getting ready to leap and bite the animals vein. He approached slowly to the places where he heard the broken branch. His eyes began to grew dark, he couldn't wait to suck the blood from it.

He didn't see the animal, but a young native american that sat on the ground, trembling, and naked. He could see the fear from this boy, he was afraid. Afraid of what? He could see whimpers came out from his mouth. Edward saw another boy, who was older than the the first one he saw. The man walked to his direction. Took the boy's arm and pulled him to his body. Edward thought this man wanted to help him, but he didn't expect what will come after this.

The man threw the young boy to the ground. Kicked his stomach, ribs, and head. Blood came out, but this man didn't stopped. The stench of the red blood made Edward growled. His needed to control his body from biting that young boy's neck. It's intoxicating for him. Edward eyes grew darker. He growled and shivered from the stench of it.

_**Stop this! Edward, you got to control yourself!**_

Edward closed his eyes, he furrowed his eyebrows.

Finally, he snapped.

-o0o-

Jacob ran for a few minutes and got a hunch that there was something that wasn't right. He decided to ran again, set aside his hunch.

He growled, he smelled something.

_**Vampire.**_

His ears twitched and he let a snarled. Put himself to a defensive and attack pose. He stopped moving and looked around cautiously. The place was so quiet, no sounds were heard. Silence was all he can heard. He took a step forward to the bushes. He grimaced and made a face. _**The scent is stronger that ever.**_

Unfortunately, he was stopped by a bite on his side and felt the teeth sank through him. He growled, it was another werewolf.

It was Paul.

Jacob bit he back of Paul's neck and ripped it off. Paul growled, and jumped away from Jake. The wound of the two wolves healed fast. They snarled and growled at each other. Circling, and showed their fangs to each other.

_**Fuck you Paul, what are you doing here!?**_

_**That's my line Jakey. What are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be at my house?**_

Jacob flinched, he looked down to the ground. He closed his eyes and opened it after a few seconds later.

_**No, I'm not! I'm not your boyfriend anymore! Fucker!**_

He attacked Paul, jumped towards him and clawed the skin of Paul. Then bit him hard. Paul growled, he kicked Jacob stomach and it made him flew and fell to the ground. Paul was mad, no. Furious. He launched at Jacob, sank his teeth to his body. He also kicked him.

They rolled to the bottom of the forest, and continued to fought. Paul was on top of him, he sank his claws to Jacob's chest. It made Jacob howled in pain. He sank, clawed, and kicked him all over and so on. Still, Jacob didn't gave up.

10 minutes of pain passed, Jacob ended up laying on the ground. Phased back to human. Paul could see Jacob's chest raised up and down, from the fought that just ended. Paul smiled devilishly, he beat that kid again. That native american boy's body was filled with bruises, scars, and blood. Thankfully, it will disappear completely thanks to his werewolf genes.

Paul phased back to human. He, himself was filled with bruises and blood, but it wasn't as bad as Jacob's. He took his clothes out and wore it. Then, he approached Jacob slowly. He could sensed the fear and hatred from Jacob. Paul smirked, he then pulled Jacob's arm and pressed his body against Jacob. He touched and rubbed his private parts. Searched for the lost of pleasure.

He then threw Jacob away and he fell to the ground.

"Wow sweetie, you're so weak. How can you be a werewolf if you can't defend yourself. You should be ashamed." Said Paul, those words stabbed Jake's heart. However, he didn't reply.

"No wonder your mom left you." Added Paul.

Paul kicked him. He kicked and spat at Jake. He kicked his stomach, ribs, and head. It bleed. Paul was going to punched him again. Jake closed his eyes tight. Waiting for the blow, but it didn't came. He opened his eyes and smelled a strong scent of a vampire. A vampire was right in front of him, he grabbed Paul's fist and clenched it tight. Jacob was confused, his eyes were black and looked like he was unconscious.

"What the fu-"

"Get the hell out from my way." Cut the vampire. He squeezed Paul's fist tighter than before. Until Jake could heard the sound of bones were cracked. Paul screamed in pain, Edward let him go. Jake saw Paul was grabbing his other hand in pain, clutching it hard. Angry tears welled in Paul's eyes.

"Go away. Don't you ever come again, I'll make sure you're going to have your bones crushed on my hands if you meet him." Threatened the vampire. Paul was gone in the matter of seconds, the last words the Jacob could heard were "Fuck you."

Paul left the two of them alone. Jacob gasped when the vampire turned his head towards him. He put his hands in front of his face, afraid that the vampire will eat him. The vampire do what Jacob didn't expect. He took Jake's hand and kissed his hand. Jacob's seemed to surprised. He never thought that this will happened.

"Are you okay?" Asked him, although his eyes were dark. He controlled his intentions to suck his neck.

"Wha- what the hell!? Can.. can you please take off my hand." Said Jake.

He just smiled and took his hand off him. He growled when Jacob moved, his scent became more stronger than before. He closed his eyes and breath in and out, even though he didn't had to do that. Jacob noticed his attitude and took step backwards.

The vampire opened his dark eyes and turned his head towards Jake, "No, please don't go away. I'm Edward Cullen, can you at least tell me your name?" Said Edward, panicked. He didn't want to lose this boy. Not before he could suck him.

"I'm Jacob Black. I'm sorry I acted his way. I... I'm afraid that y-you would bit me.. " Explained Jacob. His voice became increasingly small. He stopped moving.

"It's okay." Said Edward.

TBC...

-o0o-

A/N : End of chapter 3. Jacob met Edward! I know the end of this chapter sounds awkward. Can't find the right word to end it. Spare me!

P.S : So... who already watched Dark Skies? Tell you what, the movie was awesome! I can't wait to watch other horror movies from this producer! Unfortunately, the trailer of the movie exposed the parts of the movie. Where the exciting and tense part is leaked.


End file.
